A Day In the Life
by nookieforever07
Summary: A short one shot about brooke and nathan...this is my first fanfic!


"Nathan," she giggled, "stop- omg, ahh, stop! You know I'm super ticklish"

"First admit that I was right"

"You want me to lie to you? Natey, that wouldn't be any good for either of us," she managed to tease.

"All right, that's it no more mister nice guy! You're gonna get it, Brooke." He swooped her off of the towel, throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, heading towards the waves.

"What, no I'm sorry, you were right! You're never ever wrong, you're always right!"

"Haha nice try, babe, but it's too late for that." As soon as the last word left his mouth, he had tossed the poor girl into the ocean.

Sputtering as she stood up out of the water, her red bikini and wavy, luminous, raven hair now completely soaked, "Nathan Scott, you are going to pay." With that, she charged at the laughing boy, still standing ankle deep in the water. As he saw the smaller girl run towards him, he started to take off down the shoreline. Realizing she would never catch the captain of the basketball team, Brooke realized she would need another strategy for revenge.

"Ow!" She cried and stopped running, grabbing her knee

"Oh shit, Brooke!" Seeing her clutching her knee, Nathan ran back towards Brooke. As he reached to take her leg in his hand, she abruptly stood up; and, throwing all of her weight into it, pushed the taller boy into the water.

"Yes, revenge is sweet." She grinned as Nathan just sat there, laughing at their childish antics. She sprinted over to him, jumping in his arms, and placed a kiss on his lips. "I'm so glad we could just take today to get away from everything. Thank you so much for bringing me here, its perfect."

"I knew you were kind of stressed out with the whole Lucas and Peyton trying to get back into your life and everything…I just wanted us to have fun."

At the mention of her former best friend and ex boyfriend, Brooke's smile faltered for a moment, but quickly reappeared. "I know boytoy, thank you, it means so much that you took me to the beach; you know it's my favorite place ever. And I know you're completely over Haley now, but it's nice to be reassured that now it's me who can make you happy," she replied.

The pair had made their way back to their things and was now lying down on the colorful array of beach towels they had spread out. Nathan pulled Brooke into his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad we finally realized how good we are together," he smirked.

"I know, just think, we could've avoided all the Lucas/Haley drama if we had just had enough sense to get together in the first place," she teased back. The two teenagers lay down, cuddling together for awhile, staying wrapped up in each other as the sun began to set. Once it was dark they took their things back to the car and drove back to Nathan's apartment.

"Babe, you wanna get in the shower first, I can make us some dinner." Said Brooke.

"You're gonna cook?" He smirked

"Cook…or you know, I could just heat up a frozen pizza and throw together a salad," she grinned angelically.

"Now that sounds more like the Brooke I know and love."

"Aww baby, I love you too." They shared a quick kiss and Nathan went to shower as Brooke took out a pizza from the freezer and popped it into the oven. She then grabbed a head of lettuce, some carrots, cucumber, dressing, and tomatoes from the fridge and put together a salad. Nathan sauntered into the living room wearing basketball shorts and toweling his still wet hair.

"Mmm, smells good in here, when's the pizza gonna be ready?"

"Another 15 minutes, enough time for me to shower and get the beach off me," she giggled, skipping over to the bathroom after she had stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

25 minutes later, Nathan and Brooke were sitting down to dinner. "Mmm, babe, this is delicious."

"Well, I am quite good at taking things that were once frozen and making them into yummy treats," she joked.

"Hey, if I had made it, it wouldn't have been half as good, thanks for all this."

"No problem, you can have the honor of cleaning up," she grinned.

After the dishes had been cleared the two settled down on the couch, fighting over what to watch.

"Nathannn, I want to watch The Notebook, come on, we watched your stupid guy movie last time. It's my turn," she whined.

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke, why do you always want to watch that movie when it's your turn to pick? We must have watched it 4 times already."

"Because it's the ultimate love story, Nathan, it's so beautiful. And as much as you may try to deny it, I know you're beginning to love it. And you have to admit, that love scene in the rain is pretty freaking hot. You know," she said, trailing a finger from his lips down his chest, "I've always wanted to do reenact that scene with someone special."

"You know, I was just watching the weather report and it's supposed to rain later tonight," he replied massaging her shoulders with his strong hands.

"How lucky for both of us." Brooke said huskily. "So how about that movie?"


End file.
